


Dreamscape

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Post-Serial: s050 War Games, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe may not be able to remember her adventures in the TARDIS, but her dreams tell another story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamscape

**Author's Note:**

> References to several serials. Post-The War Games.
> 
> Thought of this after listening to one of the Companion Chronicles featuring Zoe. Enjoy!

_"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Tanya worriedly.  
"Oh yes," replied Zoe as she followed the other down the corridor. "I thought I'd forgotten something important. But it's nothing." _

&&&

Zoe Heriot is a child prodigy astrophysicist with a photographic memory. She can remember anything...and yet, there's something she's forgotten. She just isn't sure what it is. But some nights, she dreams. In her dreams, she sees things most people would call odd or even downright horrific. Sewers teeming with metallic men, giant green creatures, even unicorns. And the people she dreams of! A little man in rumpled clothes, a young man in Scottish Highland garb, and a girl with a camera and...feathers? She hears voices, like echoes of the past. Sometimes it's her own voice or the young Highlander, sometimes it's the little man. Zoe sees so many strange and incredible things. It's a shame they're only dreams.


End file.
